Call Of Duty  Bleach Warfare
by Oldog
Summary: The soul society are getting a bit bored lately, and decide to do something special.
1. Chapter 1

Call of Duty - Bleach Warfare

Nemu Kurotsuchi : Captain Mayuri, There is a captains meeting happening right now.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi : Yeah, yeah im going.

*Goes to meeting*

Shigekuni Yamamoto : Ok, you're all here, well then lets get this meeting started, as we all know, the amount of hollow attacks has cut down alot ever since Sousuke Aizen fell, as such, we've all been a little bored lately, so Captain Kurotsuchi, we request that you hack the popular game from the human world, Call of Duty - Modern Warfare 2 and make it so we can use special moves in it. Not only will this give us easy wins, but will make it more fun when we are up against each other too.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi : Ok i'll do it, but dont misunderstand, im only doing it because im getting a little bored too.

Byakuya Kuchiki : Hmph, im not going to be drawn in to such silly games.

Toshiro Hitsugaya : Hmm, never played it but sounds like fun.

Kenpachi Zaraki : Haha! Nobody will be able to beat me at this game, just wait.

Shigekuni Yamamoto : Captains meeting, dismissed!

*later that day*

Mayuri Kurotsuchi : Ok, a little bit of tweeking here, a little bit of fixing there, done!

*tests it for glitches*

Nemu Kurotsuchi : Wow, you suck at this game dont you?

Mayuri Kurotsuchi : Shut up.

*Goes and gives disk to Captain Yamamoto*

Shigekuni Yamamoto : Wow, this games pretty fun... im going to practice for a little while, then send it out to every soul reaper.

*2 days later*

Shigekuni Yamamoto : Ok i think im good enough, now time to send it out to everyone.

*send it out*

Ok it may be crap, but this is my first ever attempt, also review, it can be a good one, a bad one or something to help me out. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok i think this is alot better than the first one to be totally honest, but im still not really good :/

Ichigo Kurosaki : Hmm is that the mailman? I didnt order anything.

*check mail*

Ichigo Kurosaki : What's this? Call of Duty - Bleach Warfare? hmm well i guess ill check it out, but it sounds familiar...

*5 minutes later*

Ichigo Kurosaki : Woah, it's just like Call of Duty - Modern Warfare, but who sent this? it's different.

Rukia Kuchiki : Yeah, it is, play it and you'll find out.

Ichigo Kurosaki : What the hell! When did you get in here?

Rukia Kuchiki : Who do you think delivered the game?

Ichigo Kurosaki : The Mailman?

Rukia Kuchiki : No it was me you dumby.

Ichigo Kurosaki : Oh, well whats this game to do with?

Rukia Kuchiki : Well ever since you defeated Aizen, hollows have been showing up alot less common so were all getting a little bored, so Captain Yamamoto requested Captain Mayuri to hack Call of Duty - Modern Warfare and put new features into it for us soul reapers, and well, for you Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki : So, lets try it out, have you played it yet?

Rukia Kuchiki : Nope, lets see what its like.

*Puts in disc, turns console on, starts playing*

Ichigo Kurosaki : Well ive played Call of Duty - Modern Warfare a few times but not much, but i can tell this is different, i mean look at the title screen, its got Mayuri's face all over it.

Rukia Kuchiki : Doesn't it usually have that?

Ichigo Kurosaki : DOES IT HELL!

Rukia Kuchiki : Ok, i'm only asking, no need to get mad, tehe!

Ichigo Kuchiki : Ok well then, lets find a match.

*1 minute later*

Ichigo Kurosaki : Woah, woah, hold up, why the hell is karakura town on there!

Rukia Kuchiki : Wasnt it already?

Ichigo Kurosaki : LIKE HELL IT WAS!

Rukia Kuchiki : Tehe!

Ichigo Kurosaki : Ok then, lets create a class... Woah! What the hell is with this game? I mean its got Zangetsu on it? And Wabisuke, and everyone elses Zanpakuto!, but all of the captains and mine you dont unlock until the higher levels, but the other members of squads you can have at low levels? What happened to shooting people?

Rukia Kuchiki : Didn't you use swords before?

Ichigo Kurosaki : ... Shut up.

Rukia Kuchiki : Chappy!

Ichigo Kurosaki : What the hell, don't start going on about chappy again...

Rukia Kuchiki : No look, you can choose Chappy as an Emblem!

Ichigo Kurosaki : Hmm you can also choose a hollow, but im going to choose my hollow mask!

Rukia Kuchiki : Ok have you made a class yet?

Ichigo Kurosaki : Its so hard to choose, before there was only around 20 guns on the game... but now theres over 100 Zanpakuto! Also you can choose loads at this level...

Rukia Kuchiki : Give me the controller.

*Presses A, randomly presses up and down fast then presses a again, does this for all of the selections, perks, tactical, equipment, everything*

Ichigo Kurosaki : Don't snatch the controller like that, but i forgot to look through the perks, And wow i never knew that you could use Yumichika's Zanpakuto Ruriiro Kujaku at this level. Also perk 1, flash step, perk 2, hado 33, Sokatsui, and perk 3 just says nothing... What the hell? I can't use a perk 3 until level 22?

Rukia Kuchiki : So do you like my class?

Ichigo Kurosaki : It's ok... and finally you asked a useful question!

Rukia Kuchiki : So you're saying my others wern't useful?

Ichigo Kurosaki : Of course i am! I mean come on, 'didn't they use swords before' i mean what the hell!

Rukia Kuchiki : Tehe!

Ichigo Kurosaki : ...


End file.
